Understanding
by airwithwater
Summary: *One Shot* “EDWARD! JACOB! STOP!” -- There was a broken trail of fresh blood. I drew my eyes over to a sudden cracking sound from below and a loud, pained yell. I realized I was shaking when I saw a disembodied leg. It was Edwards.*Detailed sum. on accout


IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE END TO ECLIPSE, DO NOT READ THIS.

* * *

"He is close." Edwards's beautiful nose cringed. I didn't have to ask how he knew. Gently, he pulled me in the right direction.

It had been a long journey; I didn't know what to think about now that I had finally gotten here. I knew that I was hurting Edward by doing this, but it was the only way that I could find peace.

The cool breeze was against us as we went through a section of woods. Many branches were torn down and broken. The leaves looked like they had recently been disturbed.

When we exited the small area of trees, I saw my friend. Immediately, a growl came from deep within his chest. His body quivered and transformed before I could take in the new surroundings.

"Jacob!" With a burst of energy and by the grace of my proctor, I ran forward.

I was feet away from him when he suddenly barked, his massive jaws clenching only inches from my face.

It took me off guard, but I was somehow able to keep my balance. I couldn't take it any longer; the tears finally came. "Why did you have to run away Jacob? Why? There was no reason for you to react the way you did--"

A deeper tone came from behind me. It took me a moment to register that it was Edward speaking for Jacob. "You're so willing to give yourself up to a life of bloodsucking, so eager to become one of _them_. You didn't give me a chance. You'll be gone forever."

"Yes, Jacob, you had a chance. And just because I become a vampire doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon you. Sure I'll be gone for a while but why couldn't we set aside our differences? Friendship is more then that."

When I was finishing up, Edward was speaking in his normal voice again. "That won't happen!" His tone was defensive.

Jacob gave a loud growl. He obviously disagreed.

"I'll be careful."

Jacob's growl became defensive. They were in an argument.

"You think that running away is going to make any difference? It's causing Bella pain! I can't stand to see her like that."

Jacob's tone was striking, like he was making a 'smart' remark.

"Edward?" I could no longer take ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly his face became stricken. Obviously what had been said he was hurt about. Edward gave an angry growl from his throat. "It's all different situations. It's all about decisions."

I was scared. Jacob moved from his position, making himself a full target for Edward with me out of the way. They began to track each other's movements when Edwards voice became a humming noise to my ears.

"No, no, no!" I pleaded. "Don't do this!" I couldn't see bear to see either of them get hurt.

Jacob lunged and then the rest became a blur. I heard the thundering of them hitting each other and the deep, angry growls coming from each of them.

My fears raced when they were no longer in front of me. I looked around quickly and noticed that some of the near by cliff side had been disturbed. I ran over to it, unable to breathe. They were tumbling over each other down the cliff side.

"EDWARD! JACOB! STOP!"

There was a broken trail of fresh blood. I drew my eyes over to a sudden cracking sound from below and a loud, pained yell. I realized I was shaking when I saw a disembodied leg. It was Edwards.

"NO! STOP IT!" They were insane! What could they possibly be fighting about?

I didn't think on that matter for long. I realized that this cliff was about the same height as the one back in La Push, the one everyone cliff dived from. My decision was quick.

I jumped.

As I was falling, my only hope was that my act would get Edward and Jacob to quit fighting. Half way to the water, I heard another loud cracking noise followed by a yell. Seconds before I hit the surface of the water, a cold stone arm latched onto my waist. I went under back first and Edward was beneath me.

The chilling water soaked all the way down to my bones. My lungs cried for air; most of it had been knocked out when Edward had rammed into me. He pushed me to the surface. I was a little worried when I only felt one hand. We broke through the surface at the same time and swam toward the closest outcropping of land.

I glanced over at the cliff and realized that Jacob was nowhere to be found. Looking over at Edward, I noticed that he was now missing an arm too. Immediately I was angry.

"D-- Edward, what was all of that about?"

"It was about you of course." His calm voice never ceased to be contagious. "About you becoming a vampire and all."

I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding.

Edward sighed, as if he had been wishing I wouldn't want all of the details. He gave them to me anyways. "Jacob is worried about you being killed, even if it is an accident. I told him that we were going to be careful. Then he rebounded and talked about us going to have to leave, and then that would cause _him _pain. So I said that with him running away, it was causing you pain and I couldn't see you like that."

I interrupted. "How do you think I felt about you two fighting like that? It doesn't help!"

"Hang on, Bella, I'm not finished yet." He gave me a small, with no deep meaning, sarcastic look. "He fought back and mocked that I was willing to see you in agony for three days. I said that it was all different situations, but truthfully seeing you in agony for those three days is only going to want me to rip my heart out."

Half willingly, we laughed on the subject. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his midsection – seeing as the arm on this side was missing.

"After that he accused me of going to be your murderer. So I said that even if you did die it would all be an accident and I'd kill myself afterward. Then he said that maybe he could fulfill that now."

My eyes got wide. "He was fighting for the death?"

His reply was a very soft whisper. "Yes."

I was worried all over again. "Edward, what did you do?"

His dark golden eyes struggled to stay looking at me. He had always been good at keeping his true feelings from me; but I guessed that this was too much. I almost didn't want to hear the answer. Against my own will, the question came from me again. "What happened?"

My grip around his waist tightened. I felt him go as stiff as stone. I went numb, so being cold didn't bother me. I was preparing myself for any answer.

Edward's voice was lower than normal, and much slower. "He didn't notice you jump off of the cliff. When I saw you, it distracted me just long enough for Jacob to tear off my arm. When I had been yelling in pain, his shoulder had come up in a strange angle." There was a pause as he went rigid. "It ended up in my mouth." There was a shorter pause as he said what I could have guessed, but my heart was pounding to hard to think straight. My wall of preparedness wasn't strong enough. "I bit him."

For a long moment, my breath was gone. Edward knew my question before I could ask it. "He's going to die."

My thoughts went into hysteria. I couldn't think straight.

Edward gently asked me to help him walk until we had his leg back. Carefully we stood up, and started climbing back up the cliff.

I didn't remember climbing, just that Edward pulled me over the last edge. When we had entered into the woods, Edwards voice was barely a whisper, "You'll be able to talk to him again. He didn't go far."

About a fourth of a mile ahead, I noticed the trees before Jacob. There were three trees, fairly close together, all bent at the base as if to make the side of a bed. Skid marks in the dirt led me to believe that he just fell.

Jacob was still a wolf. His breaths were long and deep. His eyes struggled to stay open. Suddenly he managed to give a fierce, rabid bark. His eyes flared anger for the shortest moment, but they were weak again.

Edward was coming loose from my helpful hands. I don't know if I had actually been helping. I didn't think it was much anyways. I gave him a questioning look as he sat down against a tree, over three yards from Jacob.

"He doesn't want me any closer."

I nodded in consent. My heart throbbed with pain when I realized all of the blood. Now wasn't the time for me to fail. I had to be strong. For him.

I could tell my steps faltered a few times before I knelt down beside him, but at least I didn't faint. Carefully, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. My voice cracked, betraying the strength I was trying to show. "I don't want you to die angry. I want you to be at peace."

I waited, as I slowly felt his fur disappear, and then the burning warmth of human skin. His breaths were still shallow, and I knew that he was holding onto every moment possible.

I sat up to speak, but Edward beat me too it. He must have been answering one of Jacob's thoughts. I worried that he was too weak to speak. "Even if I had sucked out the venom before you could run off, I would have died from tasting your blood. Sorry."

Jacob nodded. Edward continued. "No. It's not better that you're the one to go. She's going to miss you an awful lot."

A small smile danced on Jacobs face. Edward chuckled. "That's probably true."

Edward answered another thought. "Don't worry about that. I'll protect her with my life."

I smiled. They were getting along. The last moments would be happy.

A new emotion filled Jacobs expression. He tried to sit up. Noticing his struggle, I helped him. I immediately noticed that he wasn't as hot before. He felt normal. I also realized his lack of clothing. I blushed as I kept my eyes from wandering.

"Jacob…" I began, wanting to make everything clear before it was too late.

"Hold on, Bella." Edward commanded gently. "He's piecing things together. You may not have to say anything."

I knew that I could trust Edwards reasoning. I had told him everything about the situation. He was the one able to guess Jacob's feelings. He had helped me find the right things to say. If Jacob could figure it out himself, that would be wonderful. It meant a lot less messing up on my part.

For a brief moment, Edward seemed to catch a drift on one of my concerns, so he tossed over his shirt. Quickly, I caught it and sprawled it over the right area. I didn't have time to have a girly moment.

I looked up and met Jacobs's eyes. They were weak, but full of realization. He flicked his eyes between Edward and me for a moment.

"He understands."

I nodded.

Jacob drew a deep, ragged breath. His voice was strained. "I realize that this… may be selfish of me…" He took another, deep breath. "… I only have one dying wish… other than Bella being happy."

I gave a chocked laugh, my eyes overflowing with tears as I waited for him to continue. If he could.

He turned his head to Edward, and the look he had was almost pleading. Edward sighed, was still for a moment, and then he nodded subtly.

He turned back to me with a weak smile. "Please Bella… a kiss."

I turned to Edward, my fiancé, for reassurance, as I had guessed Jacob had done short moments ago. Again, he nodded.

My cheeks burned as I scooted closer to him. My dying, very hurt, very bloody, very naked… friend.

My lips shook as they gently touched his. They were cold. He took a deep breath, to catch my scent again. Suddenly his temperature plummeted and he went limp against the tree.

* * *

My entire goal on this was to get Jacob-hater's to feel bad for his death. Please let me know if you felt that way, Jacob-hater or not.

PLEASE REVIEW! Any and all questions will be answered! Please DO NOT flame, critiques are welcome!


End file.
